


What Would Wonder Woman Do?

by Janina



Series: Bullets and Bracelets [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gentle, Multi, Romance, Smut, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Worshipping Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Set in the "Just the Three of Us" universe. Sansa, Jon, and Robb try on their Halloween costumes. Sansa as Wonder Woman stirs up some emotion.





	What Would Wonder Woman Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to have done this project with my girls, Jeanettesc and kittykatknits. And I am so happy that we have the fantastic Wonder Woman on the big screen and in a movie that did her absolute justice! 
> 
> This one is a little less...hardcore? than what I've previously done.

Jon and Robb were feeling the pressure of making sure Halloween was perfect for Sansa. Not only was it one of her favorite holidays, but this year she was going on her childhood superhero: Wonder Woman. 

After having seen the movie four times when it came out, both had seen a new, more confident side of Sansa emerge. Wonder Woman had empowered her. The representation of a strong female superhero on the screen who was able to show vulnerability and compassion and use it as a strength instead of making it a weakness as so many movies had done before, had ignited something in Sansa. 

Women could be as fearless as men, even more so, Sansa had explained to them. She had tapped into her own power and Jon and Robb had found it sexy as hell. It had also made them a little sad too, that there had obviously been a missing piece. However, they were just so happy that she had found it. She had even taken to asking herself “What Would Wonder Woman Do?” when faced with a problem. She did it so often that even Robb and Jon found themselves asking it too – of themselves. 

So, since Robb and Jon let Sansa call the shots when it came to Halloween, they had their assignments for costumes. Robb was to go as Superman, and Jon was to go as Batman. While Robb didn't relish the idea of wearing tights, Sansa had made sure to help him find a costume that was more Henry Cavill and less Christopher Reeve. 

And when it came to her costume, no expense was spared. Sansa tracked down the most authentic costume to Gal Gadot's Wonder Woman as she could. And it was pretty fucking amazing. 

So, the night before the big party, Sansa made them all try on their costumes so that any kinks could be worked out. Jon needed help with his cape, as did Robb, and also Robb decided to forego the wig and just have Sansa help him straighten his hair and slick it into the Superman signature style. 

"I can already tell I'm gonna get hot in this thing," Jon said as he pointed to the Batman head piece. 

"Well, you can just spend a lot of time outside then," Sansa chirped. "Okay, can I try mine on now?"

"Yes!" Both Robb and Jon exclaimed. To say they were eager was an understatement. The costume was sexy, and they knew how eager Sansa was to get into it. Robb had joked when it came in that she was probably never going to take it off once she got it on. Sansa had just looked wistful about that, as if she knew that she wouldn't want to either. 

Robb and Jon waited in the bedroom the three of them shared while Sansa changed in her “bedroom”. Jon took off the Batman head piece while they waited and Robb chuckled to himself. 

“What?” Jon asked. 

“I feel like this is the start of a joke or something. So, Superman and Batman are waiting for Wonder Woman in the bedroom and dot dot dot.”

Jon smiled and silence fell for a minute. “Sansa is Wonder Woman though. I mean, when you think about it.”

Robb nodded. “Smart, strong—”

“Brave. She’d do anything for us.”

“And she stands up for what she believes in. Remember when we saw those punks downtown harassing that kid who was smaller than them, and wouldn’t let the poor kid cross the street?”

Jon nodded. “Sansa scared them off and walked that kid across the street herself.”

Robb grinned. “And when she saw those punks with their parents, she told on them.”

Jon laughed. “Yes! Remember in high school when she befriended Sandor Clegane so no one would pick on him because of his scars?”

“She even went to prom with him!”

“I remember when we moved and my first day at my job she left me a post it note on my steering wheel and wished me luck.”

“She made me lunch on my first day and left me a post-it note inside.”

“She went off on that store clerk harassing the homeless person trying to buy chips in the Seven Eleven.”

“She arranged for that girl in her class to get school lunch every day when her Mom lost her job.”

“Guys?”

So lost were Jon and Robb in their reminiscing of what a true Wonder Woman Sansa was, they’d missed her appearance in the doorway. 

Admittedly, they were both a bit misty-eyed seeing their girl dressed up as the woman she idolized, and the woman she herself was. And she looked every inch the Amazon warrior because she was like the Amazon warrior. 

Sansa just looked at them in bewilderment when they got up and wrapped their arms around her from either side. “Are you guys okay?” she asked. 

“You’re Wonder Woman,” Robb murmured and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

“You have been all along,” Jon said softly and kissed her other shoulder. 

“Did I miss something?” she asked. 

“No,” Robb said. “We were just thinking about all the nice things you’ve done for people and what a big heart you have.”

“We’re not complete Neanderthals, you know,” Jon said. 

Sansa laughed softly. “I never thought you were. You’re both very sweet and very good to me. Now look at my costume. Does it look all right?”

They both stepped back and drank her in. They nodded in unison. 

“Perfect,” Robb whispered. 

“Amazing,” Jon said reverently. “How do you feel?”

She smiled. “Powerful.” She lifted the sword she’d gotten and gazed at it with a wondrous smile on her face. “Like I can do anything.”

“You can,” they said in unison. 

She smiled warmly at them both. “Okay, I’m going to take all this off before something happens to it.”

She started to go, but Jon stopped her by grabbing her hand. “Wait.”

“What?” she asked. 

“Let us help you,” Robb said and reached up to gently remove her tiara. 

Slowly and carefully, Jon and Robb helped Sansa remove her costume, including her wig. Robb got a hanger from the closet and they carefully placed the pieces on it one-by-one until she was left in a pair of panties and a strapless bra. 

Sansa licked her lips as she watched them place her costume with the utmost care into the closet. “I think you two should undress too,” she said. 

She watched them as they did, Jon left in boxers and a t-shirt to help with breathability in his costume and Robb left in absolutely nothing, she smiled. 

Robb went to her first while Jon peeled off his boxers and shirt. 

Robb kissed her slowly, sweetly, and reverently. Jon came over and came up behind her sliding his hands over her back and down her arms as he pressed kisses along her back. 

Robb drew her up in his arms and then carried her to the bed. He placed her gently down in the center of it and crawled up between her legs while Jon climbed onto the bed and laid down on his belly, kissing her. 

Robb licked and laved, and made love to her with his mouth. He went down on her as though she was the finest ambrosia and he meant to savor it. Jon suckled softly at her breasts, bringing her nipples to hard points and caressing her skin as though he couldn’t get enough of touching her. 

It took Sansa a bit to realize why this time felt so different from all the other times they made love to her. They weren’t just making love to her, she realized. They were worshipping her. 

After Robb had brought her to orgasm with his mouth, he got up on his knees and pressed the head of his cock against her hole. He looked at her; she nodded. He pushed inside and she gasped. He made love to her slowly while Jon kissed her and slid his hand down to her pussy. He fingered her clit and murmured to her how lovely she was, how they both loved her so much, and what an amazing woman she was. She came with a moan, her back arching up off the bed while Jon kissed her through it. 

Robb gasped her name and held himself inside her as he came. “God, you’re incredible,” he whispered when he leaned over her and took his turn kissing her. “I love you.”

Sansa smiled lazily up at him, her arms wound around his neck. “I love you.”

“Do you want more, Sansa?” Jon asked softly. 

She turned her head and looked at him. “I do.”

The two men switched places. Jon drew her legs up against his chest and pressed himself inside her. She moaned and watched him as he smoothed his hands up and down her legs. He watched her intently while Robb nuzzled at her neck, sucked on her nipples, and kissed her again and again. 

Jon then spread her legs and began to rub at her clit. 

“Cum, Sansa,” Robb urged. “Take your pleasure, Wonder Woman.”

That sent her over the edge, and she came again, feeling as though she was on a cloud of euphoria. 

Jon cried out her name as he emptied inside her and then fell to her other side. He turned and gathered her up in his arms while Robb spooned up against her back. “We definitely do not deserve you,” Jon murmured. 

Sansa smiled. “You do. You both do. My two Steve’s,” she said with a giggle. 

The rest of the night was spent making love, sometimes hard, sometimes fast, and sometimes slow. Whatever Wonder Woman wanted, Wonder Woman got.


End file.
